


Depression and anxiety preference TFW

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @dragonheartstring360Could I have a TFW preference of how they make you feel better when reader's anxiety/depression is acting up and making them feel worthless and unlovable?A/N: on tumblr there is gifs to this





	Depression and anxiety preference TFW

Dean:  
He notices right away when your depression acts up again. You pull away and he knows its because you feel worthless and unable to be loved. So he pulls out all the stops. He has you dress up in your favorite outfit as he takes you to dinner. Afterwards a stroll by the lake hand in hand as he tells you how much he loves you. He leads you to a little clearing, far enough away from everyone with a blanket spread out where he proceeds to make love to you under the stars.

Sam:  
He takes long relaxing bubble baths with you. Gently washing your body as he kisses wherever he can showing you how much you mean to him. after bath time he carries you back to your shared room where ice cream and your fav. Chick flick are waiting as the two of you snuggle in bed. 

Cas:  
At first he doesn’t understand why you’re so sad. After some explanation on Deans part he decides he wants to make you feel better. He brings you candies and flowers. Showers you in gifts. Takes you on dates and ends up having a Netflix and chill as you cuddle your new fav. Stuffed bee and him.


End file.
